Lipstick
|year = 2011 |position = 8th |points = 119 |previous = It's for You |next = Waterline |language = English |image = |lyrics = Dan Priddy, Lars Halvor Jensen, Martin M. Larsson |semiplace = 8th |semipoints = 68 }} '''Lipstick '''was the Irish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf performed by Jedward. The song qualified from the second semifinal in 8th place. In the final, it was performed 6th following Hungary and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 119 points, giving the Irish its best result in many years. Lyrics You say you're on it but you just don't know You're spending money like you're on death row You must be mis-educated By all the guys that you dated You think I'll take the bait but I don't think so Ohhhh Am I headed for a car crash? Ohhhh I'm just about to meet my match, she takes the Ohhhh I'm about to fall in head first Sisters let me tell you how it works HEY! She's got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She's got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I'm gone I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey Oooohh, Oooohh You look at me and I got you in mind I come on over see what I could find No appetite for delusion I could've been what I'm losin' You're saying yes when it is no, no, no, no Ohhhh Am I headed for a car crash? Ohhhh Is this about to be my next, she takes the Ohhhh I'm about to fall in head first Sisters let me tell you how it works She's got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She's got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I'm gone I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey She's got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She's got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I'm gone I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey It's not that I don't wanna play (play, play) And then I didn't look your way (way, way) It's not like every girl's the same (same, same) You gotta know just how to treat this miss Or she will be dismissed Heyyyyy She's got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She's got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I'm gone I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey She's got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She's got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I'm gone I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey Here I come Here I come dum da dum da dum da dum Here I come Here I come dum da dum da dum da dum Hit and run Hit and run dum da dum da dum da dum Then I'm gone Then I'm gone Gone, gone, gone, gone Videos Category:Ireland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Category:21st Century Eurovision